The New Woody Woodpecker Show: Automatic Woody/Zoom-a to Montezooma/Chicken Woody Credits
Opening Credits * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * "Automatic Woody" * "Zoom-a to Montezooma" * "Chicken Woody" Ending Credits * Universal Cartoon Studios * Based on Character Created by: Walter Lantz * Supervising Producer/Directors: Bob Jaques, Alan Zaslove * Consulting Producer: Sean Roche * Associate Producer: Diane A. Crea * Story Editor: Jim Gomez * "Automatic Woody" ** Directed by: Kurt Anderson ** Written by: Sean Roche ** Storyboard by: Wendell Washer * "Zoom-a to Monetzooma" ** Directed by: Alfred Gimeno, Mauro Casalese ** Written by: Robbie Thompson, Richard Pursel ** Storyboard by: Chrystal Klabunde, Kelly Armstrong * "Chicken Woody" ** Directed by: Alfred Gimeno, Mauro Casalese ** Written by: Robbie Thompson, Richard Pursel ** Storyboard by: Wendell Washer, Chris Reccardi * Development Consultant: Tom Klein * Starring the Voice Talents of: Billy West, Mark Hamill, B.J. Ward, Andrea Martin, Pat Faley, Tom Kenny, Tress Mac Neille * Voice Director: Bob Jaques, Ginny Mc Swain * Music by: Tom Chase * Main Title Music by: Jim Latham * Timing Directors: Rumen B. Petkov, Frank Andrina * Sheet Timing: Donna Mouliot, Rich Trueblood, Allen Wilzbach * Character Designs: Tom Owens, Darrel Bowen * Background Layouts: Jack Hsu, Larry Murphy * Prop Design: Bob Lizarraga, Tim Power * Storyboard Revisions: Jeff Gordon, Tom Bernardo * Background Painters: Glenn Barr, Trish Burgio * Color Key Stylists: Leslie Ellery, Christina Long * Animation Checker: Marina Cappas * Assistant Production Manager: Eric Vesbit * Coordinators: Mary Ann Gallo, John S. Kokum, Lisa C. Rodriguez * Production Assistants: Nicholas J. Hyman, Michele Short * Editor: Ken Solomon * Executive in Charge of Post Production: Barbara Beck * Post Production Assistant: Tim Gilmer * Pre-Production Sound by: Screenmusic Studios, J&J Productions * Post Production Sound Services provided by: Universal Studios Sound Facilities * Supervising Sound Editor: Michael Gollom, M.P.S.E * Sound Editors: John O. Robinson III, Tom Jaeger, M.P.S.E. * Dialogue Editor: Andy Rose * Sound Mixers: Rick Weingart, Gerry Lentz * Music Editor: Charlie King * Post Production Video: Complete Post, Inc. * Telecine: Joe Cook * Online Editor: Cheryl Campsmith * Main Title Created and Directed by: Sam Cornell * Main Title Animated by: Duck Soup Studios, Inc. * Animation Production by: Sunwoo Entertainment, Big Star Enterprise, Inc. * Layout Director: Lee Dong Kyu * Animation Directors: Noh Chang Gun, Kang Chul, Chang-Il Jeung * Animators: Lee Kyu Chang, Cho Sae Jung, Suh Seung Yun, Lee Jong Sun, Park Do Yong, Kim Sung Ran, Jang Yu Jin, Kim Young Ja, Kim Young Kyu, Cho Kyu Hwa, Lee In Ah, Jang Chul Hwan, Kyung-Man Lim, Byung-Gui Nah, Mi-Ha An, Sang-Tae Kim * Background Director: Hong Sung Dae * Background Artists: Bang-Hee Kim, Hyun-Young Jeun * Overseas Supervisors: Chris Charles Damboise, David Bombardier * Copyright 2000 Universal Studios * Woody Woodpecker and Friends is a Trademark and Copyright of Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. * Licensed by Universal Studios Lincensing, Inc. * All Rights Reserved * Country of First Publication: United States of America. Universal Studios is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecutuion. * The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are ficitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental Category:Universal Cartoon Studios Category:End Credits Category:Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. Category:Fox Kids Category:Universal City Studios, Inc. Category:Episode credits